Kyouya's Perfection: Haruhi's Charm
by xXhornheartXx
Summary: Kyouya Ootori the great Shadow King isn't what people think he is, cold, emotionless, strong, only Haruhi understands him and knows who he really is. One stormy night her first year at Ouran he shows up at her door bloody and limping asking for her help. What happen to him? What does Haruhi do? What will happen to them? Read to find out more! (This contains violence and abuse)
1. It Begins

**This is one of my first fanfics but I got the idea form a song fic I wrote a while back. **

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters **

* * *

Chapter 1: It Begins

KPOV:

It was two in the morning. It was pouring. I was scared, hurt, and running. Where was I running? I had no idea. The only thing that I knew was that if I had stayed there anymore I wouldn't be alive to see the sun rise.

I stopped to think. Where could I go? All the idiots would never let me into their house without questions and I can't have the world find out what happens behind closed doors…

I started walking again. I was heading towards her house. I wasn't really sure if she'd let me in but it was my only option at the moment. I was hoping she'd let me in. It was either that or I was sleeping in the rain tonight…

_I was finishing up my work. I was hoping he wouldn't come in. It was so late and he'd hate that I haven't finished yet. Maybe he won't come in tonight…_

_ I heard his foot steps and then his drunken voice echo in the hall. "Kyou-ya! Me Boyyy! Are ya shill up?! I was hopin' to talk to yer!"_

_ My heart sank and I kept typing. Tonight was not going to end well…_

I finally made it to Haruhi's door. It was two thirty in the morning during a storm. Thank God there hadn't been thunder yet. I hoped she was still awake. It was a Friday night, but then again this is Haruhi.

HPOV:

I was reading to myself happily lost in my book when I heard someone knocking on the door. It was probably Dad. He's always losing his key. He's just lucky I was still awake at two thirty… Wait Dad was working extra tonight. He wouldn't be home till tomorrow afternoon. Who's knocking on my door at two in the morning?!

I tip toe over to the front door and look through the peephole. At first I don't recognize the drenched stranger. Then I saw a flash of lighting make his glasses shine and I knew who it had to be at once.

"Haruhi…" he whispers but even through the door I heard him. I slowly open the door and he looked at me. I'm shocked silent. There stood the great Kyouya Ootori looking at me with fear, uncertainty, and pain. There was blood running down his face, a large crack in his right glasses lens, his eye behind it was black and puff. He stood favoring this left leg and right arm, and he looked about ready to collapse.

"Kyouya-sempi? What happened?!"

"Haruhi?..." He sounded a little confused at first and than continued as if he remembered. "Haruhi, may I come in? Maybe…maybe stay the night?" He whispered this part as if ashamed.

"Kyouya-Sempi… Yes please come in. I'll make some tea," I said quickly. I wasn't really sure what had happed that had brought him here but I was going to worry about that later and take care of him first. I put some water on for tea and then grabbed some of dad's cloths and a towel for him.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour. I will-"  
"Don't worry about it Kyouya-sempi. Friends help friends. Here's a towel and some of dad's cloths. Go dry off and get changed. I'll finish making the tea and then see what I can do to help you with that cut." I smiled at him to reassure him I was there for him.

As I made the tea I couldn't help but think that if I had put my book down and hour ago like I wanted to I wouldn't be awake and only God knows what would have happened to Kyouya…

KPOV:

I looked into the mirror of the Haruhi's bathroom and started to cry. I must look pathetic and weak to her. Who would think otherwise? I was limping and cradling my arm. My face was cut to shreds and bruised and my glasses were broken. I looked horrible.

_As he came into my room and saw me working his happy drunk turned into angry drunk very fast and I mentally prepared for what was to come. _

_ "Kyou-ya, why are you still workin'? I gave that to ya t'is mornin'. That Should be d-done by now! WHY ISN'T IT DONE?... AN-answer me!"_

_ "I had homework and school, I've been working all day, sir."  
"NO you weren't. D-don't lie to m-me! It was t'at damn clumb! You know I don't want y-ya in t'at useless t'ing! AND YER HAD TO WORK ON IT! MY WORK COMES FIRST!"_

_ "I know that father."_

_ "No, no yer don't!" he grabbed my chair and span me around to face him. "If yer knew t'en yer wouldn't b-be workin' on my stuff now. IT WOULD BE DONE! Maybe ya need a reminder that my w-work comes first? Huh? Yer need a reminder?"_

_ "No, no sir. I know your work come first and foremost!" I was scared. I knew what came next but I could never really be use to it. _

_ "YES! Yes, ya do need a reminder! And I'll give it to ya!" and with that he hit me across the face with is hand. But, just like always, that wasn't enough for him. He proceeded to punch me in the stomach. "Stand up boy! FIGHT M-ME!"_

_ "No."_

_ "No? NO? I'll show you NO!" He grabbed my collar and dragged me to my feet. I always try not to hit back. I don't want to become him. _

_ He punched me in the stomach and I fell back onto the floor where he loomed over me. That was when I noticed the beer bottle in his hand, and just as I did he slammed it into my head and broke it. I tried to block it but it just cut my arm instead. That's when he yanked me back up and threw me to the ground. I fell on my school bag and twisted my leg the wrong way. I stood back up though. I wasn't going to put up with another hit. _

_ "Gonna fight? Eh? Weak little boy gonna fight pa? HA!" He threw a punch at me and knocked me right in the eye. I heard my glasses lens crack. _

_ "No, stop! I did your work! Please stop!" I was at the end. A few more hits I'd be out and I don't know if I would wake up tomorrow. _

_ "PLEADING! OOTORI'S DON'T PLEAD!" he kicked me in the leg I fell on and I could feel the bruise forming. "If you're going to PLEAD then get outta my hause!" I tried to stand with difficulty. "GET OUT!" _

_ Before I knew I was running/limping in the dark rain. _

I sat on the bathroom floor remembering what had lead me here, and crying to myself. Haruhi could probably hear me but I didn't care at that moment. I was tired of not being good enough. Not being perfect. _I just want to be worth something to someone. _That's when I remembered the smile Haruhi gave me as I walked back here. That had to mean something, right? Could she actually care?

HPOV:

As I was pouring the tea for Kyouya and myself I heard a whimper. I stopped to listen a little closer and realized it was Kyouya, he was crying.

"Why can't I be good enough? I just want to be worth something to someone…" I heard him whisper. I think he was whispering to himself but I couldn't tell. I walked back to the bathroom and saw that he had accidently left the door open slightly.

As I peaked in to see if he was okay I saw a very surprising sight, as if tonight wasn't already a huge surprise. The Shadow King was sitting on the floor of my tiny bathroom shirtless and crying. He sat with his back against the wall and this knees curled up to his chest. His glasses were on the counter and this eyes shut trying to quietly cry. I tried to back away from the door but my old apparent betrayed me as I stepped on a squeaky floorboard. Kyouya shot up instantly and looked straight at me. I froze when I saw him both in guilt and shock. His torso was covered in scars. The most noticeable was a scar on his right side. It was thin and dark but I couldn't tell what I was could possibly be, it seemed to be just a bunch of squiggly lines.

Kyouya moved to cover his right side with his arm and I snapped out of it. "I'm… I'm so sorry," I turned to make a bolt for it but I felt him grab my arm and pull me back slightly.

"Please don't go," he whispered looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing he ever saw.

"Oh… Okay," I smiled weakly at him. I walked towards him a little and reached up and brushed a tear off his soaked cheek. He jerked away at my touch but than fell into me. Before I knew it he was hugging me and crying outright on my shoulder. It was like he was trying to hold it back all these years and finally just lost it. I wrapped my arms around him rubbed his back.

"I'm….sorry…So sorry..." he kept mumbling into my shoulder over and over in between his crying.

After a while he stopped shaking as much and tried to stand up a little straighter. He looked me in the eye as if he was about to say something but didn't. I knew what he meant though. I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"It'll be okay. Why don't you sit down on the toilet and I'll fix up those cuts?" He just nodded his head and took a seat looking anywhere but at me. I knew he was ashamed of crying. The Shadow King crying, on my shoulder, at three in the morning, on a stormy Friday night… I don't know what had happened but I was going to personally kill the person that did this to him.


	2. Kyouya's Story

Chapter 2: Kyouya's Story

KPOV:

I couldn't believe I just did that. I completely lost it when she wiped the tear form my cheek. I just couldn't hold it in anymore, my mental barrier finally snapped. I'm suppose to be this money hungry emotionless Ootori and I was crying on a commoners shoulder in her bathroom half naked showing her all of my scares… and she had no idea what was going on.

By the time I had calmed myself enough to talk she was already bandaging up my arm nicely in gauze. I looked up at her face looking into her eyes, the world around her was blurry without my glasses on. Finally as I was about to say something she just smiled and started to wipe my eye where my glasses had cut me.

"Haruhi…"

"Yes Sempi?" she asked politely, touching my eye like I was made of glass. It was nice to be taken care of.

"Just Kyouya, Haruhi. You can call me Kyouya," I figured she had the right to call with by name especially in this situation.

"Kyouya…" she whispered to herself than added to me "Okay Kyouya, no sempi it is."  
"Thank you…" I wanted to tell her what had happened. She deserved to know. "Haruhi, thank you for this. I don't mean to disturb you so late. Usually I just take care of myself. No one else knows about this… I just didn't know where to go until I found myself here. He kicked me out and I just ran..." I trailed off lost in thought. I wanted to tell her everything, but I didn't know how to go about it. One doesn't just come out and say my father is an abusive drunk that takes his anger out on me and has ever since my mother passed away… There's no good way of putting it and what terrified me the most, was not knowing what she would think of me. Would she think I'm weak? I worked so hard to make sure no one knew what happened behind closed doors. I never told Tamaki, Honey and Mori would kill my father, and I was never close to the twins, then again I was never close to Haruhi but here I was, sitting on her toilet while she wrapped my swollen ankle.

"Come on Kyouya-sem… Kyouya. I have tea in the kitchen just throw some dry cloths on and I'll meet you out there," Haruhi said as she finished cleaning me up. She was sweet and caring I wish I could repay her for her kindness.

I grabbed the dry cloths she had given me and put them on. They didn't fit that well but I wasn't about to complain, they were dry and warm. I limped out to the dinning room and sat down, by know my ankle was killing me, I think I may have sprained it from running. Haruhi came over to me placing a cup of tea in front of me and a pack of ice on my ankle after she propped it up on a padded chair. It felt like I was in heaven with her taking care of me. I decided to tell her what had happened, with her taking care of me like this, she deserved to know.

"Haruhi, would you like to know what happen tonight that brought me to your front door at two thirty in the morning?" I asked politely, I was trying to act as normal as possible, put my wall back up, this story was going to be hard for me tell.

"Well, I am rather curious, but you can tell me when you're ready, there's no rush," she was so sweet and caring when she answered.

"What happen tonight is not the first time this kind of thing has happened, but it is the first time I was kicked out of the house. When I was younger my mother passes away and my father started to drink and when he drinks he gets mean and angry. At first it was durable because all four children lived at home so we protected each other. As the years passed my older siblings grew up and moved out as soon as possible leaving me to deal with dad alone. I saw you looking at my scars earlier, all of them are from him. This mess tonight, he caused it. I… I was working the paper work he had given me that's due tomorrow morning when he came home from the bar. When he saw I was still working on it he got angry… Told me it should have been done… That I needed a reminder that his work came first. At first he just slapped me but I refused to fight back… He punched my stomach so I was knocked on the ground… Then he took the beer bottle in his hand to my head… I blocked the best I could… He threw me a around and I fell and twisted my ankle … When I stood up to him he told me to get out so I ran… before I knew it I was here." I sighed and looked at the wall to my right. I was sure she was thinking of me different and I didn't want that. I never like liked her but I didn't want her to think of me as some week and useless boy.

HPOV:

I looked as Kyouya as he told me what had happened. He was completely ashamed like he thought it made him less of a man. I knew he was trying to sound like his usual cold and calculating self, probably to cover up how scared he was. I also knew that no matter how he tried to cover it up he was honestly afraid of his father. He was afraid of letting him down and he was afraid of his anger.

"Kyouya…" I whispered when he finished his story. "You're a braver person that I know to deal with this alone." I wanted to try to make him feel better. I knew he wasn't looking at me because he was ashamed.

"You… don't find me weak?" he asked looking up at me with sad eyes. The words came out just barely audible.

"Not one bit," I stared at his eyes when I said this. He just nodded back but his body relaxed like he was relieved to hear me say that. "Now why don't we both go to bed? There's not much room here and we don't have a spare bed but I can make up the futon in the living room for you. I know it's not what you're use to but that's all I have to offer unless you stay in my bed."

I got up from the table and as I walked past him I patted his shoulder lightly just as a reassuring jester. I got some sheets and blankets from the hall closet and went to the living room to put the futon together. Just as I finished putting it together I saw Kyouya standing in the doorway. He looked at me with a sad face and limped over to the make shift bed.

"Thank you… for everything tonight. It means a lot," he leaned over as he said it and hugged me. The Shadow King was hugging me and he had a nice hug. I hugged him back and just melted into the feeling, safe, warm, comfortable, everything a hug should be. He let go, way sooner than I would have liked, and I helped him into bed before heading off to my own room.

"Good night, Kyouya. I'm right in here if you need me, and no need to thank me; it's what friends are for. You can come here anytime you need a safe place to stay," I told him before I turn the light out and crawled into my bed. I was glad I could help him I just wished I didn't have to…

KPOV:

By the time Haruhi and I went to bed it was three thirty almost four in the morning. I couldn't sleep after she turned out the lights. I should have been exhausted after the day I'd been through but I just couldn't sleep. I just stared up at the ceiling thinking. Could she really care about me? I gave her no reason to care about me I just showed up and put my problems on her. She seemed generally caring and worried for me. She even seemed angry when she saw my scars… She saw all my scars, the side of me I keep hidden behind a wall, and she still seemed to care. She found out how imperfect I really am and she didn't care. She was okay with who I truly am… She made me fell like it was okay, maybe I was good enough, at least for her. It was a good thought, just to know that I was good enough for someone just the way I am.

Right as I was about to fall asleep to the thought of Haruhi liking me as me, a heard a thunderclap and Haruhi scream from her room. Without thinking about my ankle or glasses or anything I hopped up outta bed and ran to her side. She was hidden under her blankets curled in a ball crying. She was afraid of thunder, Haruhi was afraid of thunder… I would have never thought her to be afraid of thunder and I could ponder that later, right now she needed comforted.

"Haruhi… I'm here for you," I said. I wasn't really sure what to do, but as soon as I said anything she reached out from under the covers and grabbed onto me like she was going to die. I was shocked at first but then I pulled her in and hugged her to me running my hand through her hair trying to calm her. "It's okay, I'm here," I whispered to her as I lay down on her bed with her. She quietly cried into my shirt before falling asleep. I was going to go back to the living room when she fell asleep but I didn't make it that far I fell asleep right after she did. The storm ragging outside but as I fell asleep all I could think about was how comfortable it was to fall asleep with someone curled around you, someone that cared about you.


	3. The Next Day

Chapter 3: The Next Day

KPOV:

As I woke up my mind was slow to catch up with me. I wasn't quiet sure where I was or why I hurt or what the weight on my chest was. I slowly opened my eyes and that's when I remembered where I was and what had happened. My right eyes was swollen almost completely shut, my stomach hurt, and my ankle was sore. I looked down to see what the weight on my chest was to see Haruhi sleeping soundly snuggled into my chest. Her legs were wrapped around my good leg and she looked so peaceful. I smiled to myself, maybe I was good enough for her, maybe not good enough but she accepted me. I rapped my arm around her and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you Haruhi, you saved my life last night…" I whispered into her hair. If only she knew how much she meant to me, how much it meant to me to have her there to take care of me. She was like my personal angel there so save me and I didn't even know it until last night. Maybe having someone on the other side know what happens behind closed doors wasn't so bad after all. It sure felt like heaven to wake up with her wrapped in my arms knowing that I was safe from harm for just that moment in time… Well until I heard Ranka come in the door…

"Haruhi! I'm home! I got off a little earlier that I expected," Ranka said as he come in the door. I looked over at the clock but I couldn't make out the time, that's when I remember the make shift bed of mine in the living room and my glasses sitting on the coffee table… "Haruhi, why is the futon made up for a guest? Who's glasses are theses?..." he paused and I heard him come towards her bedroom door. I closed my eyes again, maybe if I pretended to be asleep it wouldn't be so bad. "Haruhi, honey are you awake? It's ten thirty you never sleep this late." I felt Haruhi shift and stretch like she was waking up, but I kept my eyes close pretending to sleep. Then I heard Ranka open the door… "Haruhi… Kyouya…" he whispered and then paused. "HAURHI!"

HPOV:

I woke with a start when I heard my father scream my name. "HARUHI!" I opened my eyes to see Kyouya laying next me in bed and my father standing in the doorway. Looking at Kyouya I saw he was scared, trying to hide it, but scared, I knew he was afraid my father would hit him or throw him out.

"Dad!... It's not what you think I swear!" I said quickly. Dad turned his attention form the boy in my bed to me.

"It's not? Cause what I'm thinking is that you had a boy sleepover without my permission or without notifying me and he crawled into our bed!"

"… OK it's kind of what you think," I crawled outta bed when I felt Kyouya shift.

"Mr. Fujioka, this is my fault, please don't yell at Haruhi," I looked over to see Kyouya had sat up and was looking at my father. He had put his old mask back on but it wasn't the same without his glasses or with the black eye, wrapped arm, and the pink T-shirt that said "I Love My Daughter".

"Kyouya?" my dad said like he had finally connected the dots to who was sitting my bed. "What happened to you?" He just stared at Kyouya like he was an alien and Kyouya looked back at him trying to keep the best mask up as he could.

"Why don't we discuss this over breakfast?" I piped up and crawled out of bed.

" I think that's a good eye," Dad looked back at me. He was no longer angry, well maybe a little, but he was more confused and he looked worried as well. I headed to the kitchen and I heard my dad and Kyouya fallow me.

"Have a seat and I'll bring something out for us to eat," I said. I didn't want to leave them alone for to long so I just grabbed three bowls and poured some cereal for us. As I brought them out I saw dad was handing Kyouya his glasses and asking him how he eye was.

"Much better than last night, Haruhi did a good job cleaning it up," Kyouya said and he smiled a little at my name. " Thank you for finding my glasses, I was in such a hurry to help Haruhi when I heard her scream from the thunder storm that I forgot to grab them. I didn't mean to sleep there sir, I was honestly trying to comfort her and then I was going to go back to the bed she made me but I must have fallen asleep. I apologize for causing you any worry."

"So that's why you were in her room… but why are you here? Kyouya, what happened to you, you look like you got hit by a car," dad had general parental concern written all over his face. Out of all the boys in the host club Kyouya was his favorite and knowing my dad, if I'm like him, he was about to kill anyone that would do this to Kyouya.

"You see sir, I was kicked out of my house last night and I wasn't really sure what to do, that's why I came here. I figured out of all my friends Haruhi was the most likely to help."

"At two thirty this morning he knocked on the door limping, bloody, and soaking wet, I couldn't let him stay out there. I let him in and cleaned him up the best I could," I said as I took my seat at the table and handed them their breakfast.

"Last night, before I came here, I was a home working on the paper work my father had given me to work on and he came home drunk," Kyouya paused to take a deep breath. "He came into my room and saw that I had not finished my work and proceeded to 'remind me' that his work came first. After doing this," he jestered to his body, "he told me to get out so I ran and I ended up here not knowing where else to go…"

I looked from an upset Kyouya to my father who was in shock. "Who would do that to their son?" dad mumbled mainly to himself. "Kyouya," he looked up at him as he said this, "You are welcome in my home whenever you wont. I can promise you this is a safe home and is yours whenever you need it. No invitation needed." Dad looked very serious. "And if you ever need a dad to talk to, I'm here for you. I know it's not the same but it's the best I can do. And right now the best thing I can do is call the—"

"NO! Please don't call anyone, please don't tell anyone!" Kyouya said cutting him off. "You and Haruhi are the first people outside of my family that knows any of this. Please don't tell anyone, it would ruin the family name, destroy the company, we would lose everything…" he trailed off

"But… Kyouya, your father needs to pay for what he's done to you especially if it's not the first time. You understand that right?"

"Yes sir, but we live in a different world. Money comes first not family, always business first. If the world found out, we would lose everything Ootori stands for, the company would be gone, and father… he wouldn't actually pay. He'd find a way out of it and punish me for losing everything…" He paused about to cry but he blinked his eyes and picked his chin up. " I have been fine for seventeen years and it will be fine for one more year before going to college."

Dad just stared at him before looking me, I could see in dad's eyes that he wanted to kill Kyouya's father but he understood that our hands were tied. He looked back and Kyouya saying "You are one brave soul, Kyouya."

As dad said that Kyouya finally couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I watched as one by one they started to fall. I got up and walked over to him making sure to avoid his ankle and I just hugged him. "Kyouya, you really are brave. Braver than anyone I have ever met. It'll be okay, I'm here for you," I whispered into his ear as I hugged him. He pulled me tighter to him and just started to silently cry. I couldn't hold myself back anymore and I started to cry on his shoulder. I cried because he was hurt. I cried because I couldn't do anything but offer him my home. I cried because he had never told anyone. I cried because it hurt to know the truth about the great Kyouya Ootori.


	4. Ride to School

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I wasn't really sure how well this story would go over but I'm getting a great response and I couldn't be happier! Thanks everyone and I hope you all have a Happy New Year and a good 2013! **

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy! :) **

* * *

Chapter 4: Ride to school

HPOV:

It was Monday morning after that first night Kyouya showed up at my front door bloody and soaking wet. After breakfast that morning Kyouya had gone back to his house and sent a small bag of clean clothes, that were his, to my apartment with a note that read "just in case". I understood what it meant. I hadn't heard from him at all on Sunday and I was really hoping everything was okay. I didn't want him to have to be alone anymore. There is just something about seeing a person at their weakest that makes you love them. I didn't love him in a romantic way, I don't think, I've never had any experience to compare that too though, but I did love him in the way that I cared about him and I wanted him to be safe and happy.

I got ready hoping everything at the Ootori house had been calm and trying to figure out when I would see Kyouya next and that's when I heard a knock on the front door. "Coming!" I said as I finished tying my tie and headed to the door. I opened the door to see Kyouya cleanly dressed and looking just as perfect as he always did. There was no sign of the black eye and he wasn't limping. "Kyouya… what are you dong here?"  
He smiled at me and said "I just wanted to see you so I decided I'd give you a ride to school if you're ready."

"Ah… yeah, just let me grab my bag. Come in I'll be right back," I said. I was surprised to see him. And I was even more surprised to see him so… healthy. He shouldn't have healed that fast. When I came out of my room with my back pack I saw Kyouya was cleaning his glasses and his right eye was still swollen, I just hadn't noticed it with his glasses on. "Kyouya, how do you look so… healed?" I asked hesitant on what to call it.

He smirked and put his glasses back on, "Make up, Haruhi. I told you this has happened before and no one knew. I want to keep it that way."

I smiled sadly at him, "I guess that makes sense. Lets go before we're late." I fallowed him out to the limo and climbed in sitting next to him. He looked just the Kyouya-sempi I was use to. Cold, emotionless, and his posture said prideful and egotistical at the same time. It was a very different Kyouya than the one that showed up at my door Friday night, I couldn't believe how good he had gotten at covering it up. It hurt to know that he had been alone for so long and acted as if everything was perfectly fine.

KPOV:

I got in limo right after Haruhi and scooted over next to her. I watched her as she settled in, I had never noticed how nice she looked, even dress in the male uniform, when she turned to me and smiled something from inside of me out just melted and I couldn't help but smile back. Maybe it was because she had helped me, or because she knew the real me, but there was just something about her that made me happy, something I very rarely feel.

"Haruhi," I said to her. "I just want to make sure you know that no one knows about what happens at home, not even Tamaki and I would like to keep it that way."

"Yes, I know," she nodded.

"And Haruhi… I want to personally thank you once again… It means a lot to have someone.." I sawed into her eyes as I said this hoping she'd see how much it meant to me.

She reached over and put her delicate hand on my hand that was on my knee. "I'm here any time you need me Kyouya"

I grabbed her hand with mine and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered just enough so she could hear me. We spent the next few minutes of the car ride in silence, a comfortable silence. The kind of silence that two people can have and be completely comfortable because nothing needs to be said and all communication is felt. As I saw the building come into sight I realized that I had never let go of Haruhi's hand and she had never pulled away. I smiled to myself at that fact, maybe I wasn't as sickening at I thought. "We're here," I said to Haruhi. "If anyone asks we were discussing your debt."

She looked at me whatever she had been day dreaming about was gone as I watched her eyes unglazed and then she said, "Yes Kyouya-sempi, I understand."

When she added the sempi to my eye I felt my chest hurt a little but I didn't know why. It was probably because I was so use to her calling me just Kyouya. I got out of the limo when the door opened and offered my hand to her. She gladly took it and exited the limo. I was smirked at her and said, loud enough for others to hear, "I think we can agree to these arrangements for the rest of your debt, yes Haruhi?" My mask was back on, I was Kyouya Ootori because here, in this building, I was the Shadow King, number one in his class, and most importantly the third son of the Ootori family and I shared no emotions unless it gained me something. That was my life and I was use to it.

"Yes, Kyouya-sempi, I agree," Haruhi said. She looked generally annoyed at me as if we had actually been discussing her debt.

I nodded my head and turned away towards the school. I was walking into my personal hell but I realized that maybe today would be better because we had host club later and usually I don't want to go but today I realized it meant I got to see Haruhi so maybe school wouldn't be so bad today.

HPOV:

Kyouya offered me a hand to get out of the limo and I smiled thanking him without words, but as soon as I got out he said " I think we can agree to these arrangements for the rest of your debt, yes Haruhi?" I grimanced at this. He sounded just like the Kyouya-sempi I met that first day at Ouran.

"Yes, Kyouya-sempi, I agree," I said to him. I hoped I looked annoyed enough to pull off being annoyed with him.

I watched him walk away with a smirk on his face. How did he do this every day, act like nothing was wrong, act like he was a powerful egoist that doesn't have true human emotions? I don't think I would ever understand.

I walked into the school to start the day, maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. I wasn't running late like usual, and I was generally in a god mood this morning. I couldn't put my finger on it but something about that car ride really started the day nicely for me, it just made me really happy. The other thing I couldn't do was stop pondering why Kyouya held my hand the entire ride. I never expected him to be a physical touch kind of person, more of a person that appreciates when someone does something for him not really physically touching someone. Either way I found it very nice, just sitting there holding his hand, a little voice inside my head told me it was that I liked him but I didn't think so, it is Kyouya Ootori after all. Even as I told myself I didn't I still couldn't help but hope to find him at my door the next morning or waiting for me to clean up after host club this afternoon…


	5. Host Club

**Well, here's the next chapter. There is a lot of thinking going on so you'll get to see what's inside their heads. I"m trying to keep Kyouya in character I hope I'm doing okay!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Host Club

HPOV:

"Why am I always running late to this damn club?!" I asked myself while running down the hall to the 3rd Music Room. I couldn't believe I had let myself slip away into my studying so long that I was running late to the Host Club again. I was in the library last hour and had let the time slip, good thing I was only a few minutes late, the girls shouldn't be there yet. I rounded the corner and opened the door to the 3rd music room just to find the boys almost done setting up.

"You're late Haruhi," Kyouya said from his laptop without even bothering looking up. I glared at him while bent over trying to catch my breath.

"HARUHI! I WAS SO WORRIED!" Tamamki screamed and ran towards me, I braced myself for the hug he was about to give me. "Daddy was so worried! Where were you? Are you hurt? Did anyone touch you?" He was hugging me so tight that I could barely breath.

I was just about to call for help when I heard Kyouya say, "Tamaki put her down, I'm sure she's fine… And she's not your daughter." As Tamaki set me down I saw a smirk on Kyouya's face, the Shadow King was back. "Haruhi, come here please," Kyouya said looking up at me and shutting his laptop.

"Yes Sempi," I said afraid to know what he wanted and what side of him I was about to see.

"NO! Don't hurt her Mommy! I'm sure she didn't do whatever you think she did!" Tamaki was is hysterics.

"Calm down Tamaki I'm not going to hurt her. I just have something to discuss with her," But right as Kyouya finished his phone went off saying it was time to open the door and for club to begin. "We'll talk after club Haruhi," he said to me than looking at everyone else he nodded to the doors and said "It time for the Host Club to open."

We all walked over to doors with smiles on our faces and opened the doors and club began.

KPOV:

I was sitting at my table on the side, where I always sat during club, and I was working on the things father had given me to finish. I was almost done so I decided to take a little break and look around the club room. The guests were eating up every woo the boys gave out. Tamaki was passing out roses, the twins were doing their brotherly love act, I never understood why the girls like that, Mori-sempi and Honey-sempi were eating cake, while Honey was eating cake, and Haruhi was serving tea. My eyes landed on Haruhi and stayed there.

She was so beautiful and it was hard to look away form her. I don't understand how those girls didn't see that she is a girl. I watched as she served tea to the girls and smiled at them, she had one of the most gorgeous smiles I have ever seen. The way she held her self said she was strong and confident that she could handle bad things happening. She was beautiful with her big brown eyes shining when she smiled. Then she looked over at me and smiled, one of her smiles that makes me feel like nothing bad has ever happened. I couldn't help but smile back at her and I just felt warm inside. To soon for my liking she looked back at her guests and I realized I should finish father's work for I'd be sore later and I was still sore from the weekend, I didn't want to add to it. My ankle was swollen from walking around like nothing had happened and my eye was irritated from the make up and my stomach hurt every time I used my abs, I had never realized how much I used my abs.

Thinking about all my sores and Haruhi's smile I couldn't help but think about how different we were. She was so beautiful, strong, and confident in herself. She cared about everyone, she was just amazing and I was nothing like that. I am weak and ugly. I'm covered in scares, bleeding and bruised. I can't stand up for myself, I can't take care of myself, and I have no confidence in myself. I am cold and cruel to everyone I meet and until this weekend I didn't remember what happiness felt like. I am a pathetic human being and no one will ever want me, I'll never be good enough. Haruhi was so perfect and I was so imperfect.

"Kyouya-sempi, club is over," Haruhi said breaking me out of my thoughts. I looked up and her and she smiled. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Ah yes," I looked around the room and there was still cleaning to do. " Why don't you start cleaning while I finish something and I'll call you over when I need you?"

"Okay," she said and turned to clean up. I watched her walk away before turning back to my fathers work, it wouldn't take more than five minutes to finish.

HPOV:

As club ended I looked over at Kyouya-sempi, he seemed to be in deep thought, if I didn't know better I would have said he was daydreaming. I walked over to him and said "Kyouya-sempi, club is over." I must have snapped him out of thought because he jumped a little. "You wanted to talk to me?" I asked when he looked up at me.

"Ah yes. Why don't you start cleaning while I finish something and I'll call you over when I need you?" he said turning back to his laptop and started typing.

"Okay," I said and walked away, I heard his typing stop as I left and pick back up when I got to the table to clean. I smiled a little for some reason I couldn't put my finger on.

After cleaning up the tables and picking up after Tamaki and the twins I sat down to read my homework for English while I waited for Kyouya. While I was reading my mind kept wandering off and I would have to reread sentences over and over again. I just kept thinking about the boy sitting at his table typing away. At one point I caught myself staring at him. He was very handsome, I had never really noticed it before but he definitely fit in with the other boys in the host club. He was skinny but built but what really makes him good looking is his eyes. Most of the time he had his glasses hiding them but the other night when they were off I could see how beautiful they were. Every emotion he didn't show was laid out in plain sight in his eyes. They were a light grey, almost blue in the right lighting, but they were just amazing to look at. Beneath his looks there is a strong brave man, one that he didn't believe in. He was so afraid and scared when he showed up at my door, but even then I knew he was strong. He doesn't see it but I do, I wish I could show him what I see. I wish I could make him happy, he deserves it more than anyone I know.

"Haruhi, come here please," he said stirring me from my pondering. I looked around the room to see that everyone had left. They must have forgotten that I was suppose to talk to Kyouya, if they had remembered they would still be here begging for him not to kill me.

"What can I help you with Kyouya-sempi" I asked sitting down next to him at the table.

"Haruhi," he paused looking around. "you can drop the sempi, we're alone." He smirked and then continued, "I wanted to talk to you about your debt. You still owe quiet a bit and I want to help. I've been buying and selling stock on my own accord for quiet a while and I have money saved up in my own name that my father has no idea about. I want to offer to pay for part off your debt after the kindness you showed me this weekend especially knowing that it probably wont be the last time…" he paused and I was about to reject his offer when he held up a finger and continued. "I want to repay you. At first I was going to just pay all of it, I have the money, but I knew you would never allow me to do that so I'm offering to take the top 25% off. Again I was going to cut it in half but I figured you wouldn't like that either. I will take off more but no less than that." Kyouya than reached out and took my hand with his and said directly to me "You saved my life this weekend Haruhi. I want to repay you and I know there's not much that you'll let me so please let me do this"

I sighed, the way he was looking at me, I knew I couldn't say no. His eyes were showing to care, something I never thought I'd see in him. "You know I don't like this plan and you don't have to repay me, I did what any true friend would do. I understand though, I'll let you on one condition." He raised his eyebrow at me as if asking what the one condition was. "I want you to promise you will come to me or tell me every single time he touches you."

Kyouya looked down in shame, I knew he was thinking that he wished there was no reason to have this conversation to begin with. "I promise," he looked up at me as he added. "I promise I will." I smiled a sad smile and squeezed the hand that was still in mine. That was all the confirmation I needed to know he would come to me. He got up from the table standing straight and perfect with a host club smile on and he looked at me saying, "Lets go home. I'll drive you, no arguments." I smiled and fallowed him out the door.


	6. Commoners Mall

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've had a really busy week and haven't been home to sleep let alone type! I'll try to update sooner on the next chapter!**

**P.S. This chapter should help explain the title a little better. **

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Commoners mall

HPOV:

The weekend had finally come and I couldn't wait for a quiet weekend. There had not been a peep out of the Ootori house since last weekend and the week had gone just like it always did… well almost how it always did with a few add-ons here and there. Everyday since Monday morning Kyouya showed up on my front porch with a limo waiting for us. I convinced him to park around the corner to draw less attention and we would walk to it. We would arrive at school and Kyouya would drop me off a block or so away so no one would see me getting out of his limo and then we would be on our ways for the day. I spent my days in class trying to learn and avoid the twins annoying jokes and pranks. At the end of the day I would go to host club and try to stay out of trouble while Kyouya would type away and mange the host clubs finances. We both acted as though nothing had happened and we barely knew each other, if I didn't know better I would have started to believe that nothing had happened. After Host club I would clean up after everyone and Kyouya would finish his work, if one were to finish before the other we would sit and wait usually reading something to pass the time. After we were done we would leave together and he would drive me home. It was nice to have a ride to and from school that wasn't the subway. We had fallen into this routine and it was comfortable. During the car rides we would talk about school or family, memories, friends, we would laugh and smile and enjoy the few short minutes we had alone were we could be us. There was a few times during club I had almost slipped up and forgot the sempi on the end of his name but either no one noticed or they didn't care… who am I kidding they didn't notice.

It was nice having Kyouya to talk to. Neither of us had realized who the other truly was at first. Getting to know Kyouya was like solving a Rubic cube, every time I thought I figured it out I realized I was missing another piece of the puzzle but I think that's what I liked so much about it. He wants so bad to be perfect for everyone, especially his father yet he never thinks anything he does is good. He lives in this constant fear of not being good enough but acts as though nothing he does is wrong. It was fun to pull out the pieces of Kyouya that no one sees, like his smile, his laugh, his fears, his hopes and dreams, the things that make him, him. I was starting to realize how much of a human the great Shadow King was and I was really starting to like this Kyouya, maybe even more than I should, but I would never admit it.

Today was Saturday and I was sipping on tea while I studied my notes from the week and listened to some calming music, it was nice and I was relaxed until I heard the doorbell. My thoughts went straight to Kyouya, who else would bug me on a Saturday morning? When I answered the door I found out I was practically right. There stood the Host Club.

"Haruhi, my lovely daughter, we are here to invite you to come with us to a wonderful day of exploring the commoner mall," Tamaki said in his princely voice when I opened the door. I wasn't sure what annoyed me more, Tamaki's sentence, him calling me his "lovely daughter", or that the host club was at my house.

I looked at them before looking at Tamaki and saying, "No." I shut the door and walked back to my books sitting on the kitchen table.

From behind me I heard a scuffle noise and someone talking. I was bound and determined to ignore them, and then I heard the door open and close. I turned around with annoyance about ready to kill whoever had entered without my permission. As I turned I saw Kyouya standing there looking like the dreaded Shadow King but looking absolutely gorgeous in his jeans and gray dress shirt, the outfit really showed off his body and the longer I looked at him the more my annoyance vanished.

"Haruhi, Tamaki dragged me out of bed on some rant about getting to know your world better and then proceeded to dress me without my permission and drag me over here. If I'm going, so are you. Grab your things," he looked me in the eye when he said this. His look said murder but it started to soften and he added, "We'll be waiting outside." Kyouya then turned and left my apartment.

"Damn rich bastards," I mumbled to myself as I grabbed my purse and put my shoes on. There goes my quiet weekend.

KPOV:

I had never been to the commoners mall before, I had no reason to ever enter one, but I did find it fascinating. As soon as we showed up Tamaki had run off with the twins, something about a pet store, and Honey had dragged Mori over to the ice cream counter, which left Haruhi and me, not that I minded. I looked around taking in the sight of so many people and so many stores in such a compacted space.

"Well Kyouya-sempi, looks like it's just the two of us. Do you have any interest in doing anything here? If not I have a few things I need to pick up while I'm out," Haruhi said looking annoyed.

"I had no interest in coming when tamaki showed up in my bedroom this morning before 9 in the morning. Now that I am here I don't mind spending the day with you doing whatever you need to," I smiled as I finished saying this to her. This morning I was going to kill Tamaki but now I realized that it might not be that bad just hanging out with Haruhi. As the week had progressed I found myself growing rather attached to her. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, it all mesmerized me. I wanted to make her smile and laugh more often and found myself trying to find way to make her happy, it was starting to get addicting, and I didn't mind. I even found myself looking forward to spending the day in this over crowed commoners mall because I would be able to spend it with Haruhi.

"Alright I have to get a new watch battery, fallow me," she said as she started to walk. I fallowed her but found myself having a hard time keeping up with her. I was use to the crowded hallways of the school but there I knew where I was going and I didn't have to keep up with someone, here I didn't know where I was, where I was going, and Haruhi was hard to keep up with. I found myself several people behind Haruhi. "Kyouya?..." she said turning around seeing I wasn't right there. "Kyouya?.." then she spotted me, "there you are."

"Sorry there are just so many people here, hard to keep up when you don't know where you're going."

"It's okay Kyouya," she smiled at me as she grabbed my hand. He hand was so tiny in my big hands and it was one of the most comfortable feelings I had ever experienced. I usually don't like when people touch my hands, I need them to type and write, but this didn't bother me, I actually liked it. "Now you wont get lost," Haruhi smiled as se started to walk again, this time with my hand in hers. I smiled and intertwined our fingers, it didn't feel like she was leading me but instead like we were walking together, it felt good not to be alone.

"We're here, you can just look around I guess, I need to talk to someone about switching out the batteries for my watch, it shouldn't take to long." As Haruhi said this she let go of my hand and I came back to reality. This wasn't some teen romance, this was an annoying trip to a commoners mall.

I started to look around at all of the jewelry, it wasn't what my sister and my mother use to where, it was much less extravagant and much less expensive. There was an entire section full of fake diamond jewelry labled cubic zirconia, it looked like real diamonds but looking closer you could tell they were fake. There was another section that looked like a little kid got ahold of pretty beads and charms and put them on a bracelet. All the charms they had for them really interested me, the different shapes and colors.  
"Those are the new charm bracelets," Haruhi said to me coming over and seeing what I was looking at. "My mother had a charm bracelet when I was younger and I always wanted one. They don't make the older bracelets anymore but I like these too. This one's my favorite charm," she said pointing to one that was two hearts one wrapped around the other. "it reminds me of one my dad gave my mom for the last birthday she had… And this one," she pointed to one that was just a circle that had 'friendship' written on it, "reminds me of the host club." She smiled as she looked at all the charms.

"Do you have a bracelet Haruhi?" I asked her.

"No, their to expensive and it's not useful enough to save my money for. I have other things I need to save up for," her smile went away a little as she said this. I made a mental note to get her a bracelet and to try and find her moms to I could match the charms as best as I could. "Now we should get going, see if the others caused any trouble." She smiled at me and walked out the door.

I ran to catch up and grab her hand in mine as we left, "Just so I don't get lost."  
She smiled and squeezed my hand, "So you don't get lost."

HPOV:

As we left the store I was still thinking about the charm bracelets when I felt Kyouya grab my hand. I was surprised when he did; I never thought he would make the first move like that especially in public.

"Just so I don't get lost," he said with a smirk on his face, but I could tell it he was actually smiling trying to hind it with a smirk.

"So you don't get lost," I said back squeezing his hand. Earlier I had grab his hand so that he wouldn't get lost in the crowd, but while we were in the store the crowd had died down a lot and I really didn't need to hold his hand but I didn't want to let go either. I was more than happy to just hold his hand with our fingers intertwined. I wasn't thinking about anyone seeing us with our hand together, I just wanted to hold his hand because it was comfortable.


	7. That Night

**So it took me a while to update. I have been really busy now that school has started back up for me, plus I have this new guy that is really fueling the romance side of this story! I'll try to keep it calm though and update sooner.**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: That Night…

KPOV:

I knew the good week couldn't last, I knew it was to good to be true, it was just a dream, and I was reminded of that when father came home. I was working on a piece of art, something I had started a few weeks ago but I changed the original plan. The first half of the painting was an over grown garden in the shadows but as I painted it I didn't want to paint that scene anymore and I turned it into a garden that had been taken care of and loved, the sun was shinning and the flowers were able to grow again and as I painted I was happy and relaxed, something I don't feel often, that was until my father came home.

I had finished all of his work for the week and did everything he asked, the extra time after club had helped me finish on time, but he hated when I painted, it was something I had gotten from my mother. I was the only one of the four children to look like her, and I was the only one to have her ability to paint, I was also the youngest, and my father blamed me for her death. She became very ill when she was carrying me and she made it through my birth but she never fully recovered after. My father had always blamed me and hated when I painted because it reminded him even more of my mother.

He came home from working at the hospital and found me in my room painting. "Kyouya!" he screamed after opening my door. I didn't even notice he was home until he had entered my room, I usually hind my paintings. "What are you doing?! You know I don't allow such useful activities in my house!"

"Father… I didn't know you were home." I bowed my head. I didn't want to be beaten.

"Look at me!" I looked up and saw the anger in his eyes, I knew at that moment any hope of not being hit was gone. "Where did you get this useless shit?" he asked looking sternly at me, I could smell on his breath he had had a few drinks, just not enough to be drunk. "Answer me!"

I swallowed before I answered straightening my back and raising my chin, "I bought it sir."

"And why would you do that? You don't have enough time to finish my reports let alone do this shit!" He spat in my face with the last word.

"I finished your reports sir. I had a few extra moments in my day."

He slapped me across the face and my glasses flew off my face, I closed my eyes in pain but I wasn't going to back down. "Ootori's don't have extra time and if we do we do more important things than Art! Ootori's work for their name!" he then punched me in the gut and knocked me off my feet. "Ootori's don't let time be wasted and always succeed!" He kicked me back down when I tried to stand up again. "Ootori's aren't WIMPS!" he screamed I my face and grabbed the front of my shirt dragging me up to his face level. "You are not an Ootori to weak piece of shit!" He than dropped me and kicked my head before I could block.

"Stop!" I said completely dizzy.

"What? Did you just try to give me a command?! I am the head of this house, _you _ don't give _me_ commands. _You _obey my commands! I will stop when I damn well feel like it and right now you seam like the perfect opportunity to get all my anger out!" he laughed after he said the last part and kicked me in the stomach before grabbing my arm and dragging me off the ground almost dislocating my shoulder.

"Stop! I will not put up with being your human punching bag!" I screamed and yanked my arm away. "I wont do it anymore!" I stood up straight and looked him in the eye as I mustard all my courage and said, "I am not weak!"

"Oh, somebody is trying to grow up. Stand up to Daddy?" He then punched me in the cheek and I just barely blocked so he got my noise, breaking it instead. "Somebody is trying to be a big boy I see. To bad he's to weak to be anything!" he hooked his left arm around caught my ribs in a punch knocking the air out of me while my hands were covering my face from the broken noise I now had.

"Stop!" I said again with all the air I had left in my lungs. I was bent over in pain holding my stomach with one arm while my other hand was on my noise. "Please… Stop… please!" I said between pants.

I closed my eyes and tears rolled down my face from the pain in my head and noise and stomach. "OOTORIS DON'T BEG YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BOY!" he screamed at me as he grabbed my chin picking it up to make me look him in the eye. "You are no son of mine." He dropped my chin and pushed me to the ground before walking out of my room.

I got off the ground when the door shut and his footsteps faded and, still catching my breath, put my painting away before he stole it and burnt it. I grabbed my book bag and called a limo, I was going to Haruhi's before Father came back completely drunk and made me pay even more. All I could think on the way over was _I'm going to be safe. _ It was probably the nicest thought I had ever had.

HPOV:

I was sitting at my kitchen table looking out the window at seven o'clock that night and I was just thinking back on the day. There was something about the day at the mall that made me smile. Kyouya and I spent an hour together after going to the jewelry store, we just walked up and down the mall going into stores for fun. I even bought myself some candles, which were currently burning, because he liked the smell and it reminded me of him. The way he walked and held my hand so he 'wouldn't get lost' was just a thought that made me smile for no reason at all. Later we ran into Honey and Mori and we didn't hold hands after that. The four of us looked for the other three and found them causing trouble in the toy store. They had been having a fight with nerf guns. Eventually we dragged them out of the store and into the limos by threatening to use Kyouya's secret police.

Now I'm just sitting here trying to figure out what I feel for Kyouya. He was so different than I thought he was, but he's not at the same time. He's very strict and his life is scheduled for him. He shuts the world out so no one knows the truth but he opens up to me and I still feel like he's a closed box with corners I'll never know. He's strong, he thinks he's weak, and he acts as though nothing will ever bother him. He is the most mysterious man I have ever talked to.

As I pondered and stared out my window I saw a limo pull into my neighborhood, that meant one of two things, the Host Club or Kyouya, and I couldn't decide which was worse. The Host Club was a pain in my butt and I had dealt with them all day. Kyouya meant he was probably broken and bloody and it hurt me to see that. I got up and walked over to the window so I could see better and my heart dropped when the door to the limo opened, it was Kyouya and there was blood running down his face. I closed my eyes taking in a big breath before walking over to the door and opening it. Kyouya was coming up the stairs to my apartment floor and he was clutching his ribs.

"Kyouya…" I whispered. He looked up at me with a sad look in his eyes, I wanted to cry just looking at him. "Come in." He nodded and entered my apartment talking a seat at the table. "I'll make you some tea and get the bandages." I headed off to the bathroom and grabbed all the medical cleaning supplies we had and then poured him a cup of tea. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

KPOV:

Sitting at Haruhi's kitchen table I sighed to myself in disgust. I couldn't believe she was seeing me like this again, I should have cleaned up before coming here, but if I had done that I might not have gotten out before father noticed. Haruhi must think I was a weak little boy running away form his problems like this. When I walked up those steps she opened the door and whispered my name and I almost lost it right then and there. The way she said my name broke my heart, it was like she was holding back tears and was afraid at the same time and I was the cause of her feeling that way. I don't want to be the source of her pain.

"Kyouya, let me see you so I can clean your face up," Haruhi said as he placed some tea in front of me and pulled my chin up with her tiny fingers. I looked up at her as she removed my glasses and her eyes were filled with care and love. Two emotions I only ever see from my sister. She started to wipe my face off with some wipes and alcohol, it hurt every time she touched my noise so she tried to tape it up the best she could and then asked me if anything else was hurting.

"I… just my stomach, nothing you can do there," I looked at her with so many emotions going through my head I had no idea what she saw.

"Well then here are some pain killers. Are you hungry? I have left overs from my dinner I can give you."

"No thank you, I already eat I think I just want to relax"

She smiled at me and rubbed my cheek with her hand saying, "I think that's a wonderful idea." I leaned my head into her hand and closed my eyes. The warmth of her hand felt wonderful on my cheek. I felt my eyes water up and a tear slip from under my eyelid running down my cheek. Haruhi slowly wiped it away and I opened my eyes. She was still looking at me, when I opened my eyes she placed her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. "What happen tonight Kyouya?"

I took in a deep breath and whispered to her, "Father doesn't like when I paint and he came home early to find me painting. That's what happened."

Her eyes opened and they were full of curiosity. "You paint?" she said.

"Only on occasion. It reminds father of my mom and so I am not allowed to paint when he is home. I lost track of time and father found me painting," I turned my head away in shame. Painting was not something to be proud of, not as an Ootori, it was something to be ashamed of something that is useless.

"I'd love to see some of your art," Haruhi said guiding my chin to look at her. "I think it's a wonderful talent." She smiled at me with warmth in her eyes. My insides melted as she said this.

"My I'll show you sometime," I said to her. I couldn't believe what I had said, I have never let anyone see my art, not even my family, it was where I kept my thoughts. I thought about the black notebook that everyone thought I kept dark secrets in but it was just my pencil drawings from school. Maybe I'd show her that. Yeah one day I'd show her that.

"Come with me we can put a movie on and sit on the couch," Haruhi said standing up straight and offering me her hand. I took it standing up and fallowed her into the living room never letting go of her hand. "I don't have very many movies but what would you like to watch?" she asked me.

"I've never seen any of these, you pick."

"You've never seen these? Well you'll have to watch this one with me, it's my favorite," she smiled and put the DVD in and sat on the couch next to me. "I think you'll like the movie too." She smiled and grabbed my hand that was sitting between us of the couch. I was so surprised she had done that, I never expected her to be so bold about it. I wrapped my fingers around hers and smirked. I didn't care that my noise was broken, my stomach was hurting, my ribs felt like they were on fire or that my head was pounded, the only thing I could feel was Haruhi's hand in mine and the heat coming from her body because she was sitting so close. I couldn't care less about my family or school or work or the host club I was happy just to sit here with her.

As the movie went on Haruhi ended up falling asleep on my lap. I was okay with it, she looked so peaceful sleeping like that. I was just running my fingers through her short hair and thinking about how nice it was to be with her. I wanted nothing more than to spend every night like this, Haruhi and I watching a movie and falling asleep together. It seemed like a magical reality that couldn't be anything more than a dream. I moved to lie next to her so she was in front of me as I fished watching the movie. I wrapped one arm around her and enjoyed listening to her heart beat and soft breathing more than the movie. It felt so right to lie here with her, like there were no problems in the world, that my father had never hit me, that mother was still around, that I didn't have to be perfect, everything in this moment felt perfect and I was content to just fall asleep with Haruhi in my arms and nothing but happiness on my mind. Maybe it was the painkillers talking but I couldn't be happier than I was in this every moment in time.


	8. The Phone Call

**Sorry for the long wait in the update! I'm back to school and classes and have very little time. I write as much as I can when I have the chance but its going to take a while. I'll be updating as much as my busy schedule will allow me! **

**I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 8: The Phone Call

HPOV:

I woke up late the next morning to the feeling of Kyouya holding me tight in his arms and the sunlight coming in through the window. I slowly started to stretch and open my eyes to see Kyouya's face, his nose still bandaged up. He looked peaceful when he slept, he was, for once, actually happy. I smiled and stretched trying to wiggle free from his arms but he just held on tighter. I sighed to myself and tried again but he wasn't letting go any time soon. Starting to get annoyed that I was trapped I took my hand and reached up to push his stomach, much to my surprise, he jumped waking up instantly laughing and pushing away from me.

"You're ticklish!" I said smiling and laughing.

"Am not!" Kyouya said looking like a grumpy kid that had just been woken from his nap.

"Oh yes you are!" I reached out and tickled his side again. This time he squealed like a little girl and tried to push me away and get away from my reach. I laughed at the sight, his eyes were sparkling like a little kids and his smile was so genuine, even his laugh was little kid like.

"Stop it!" he cried out between laughing and gasping for air.

"Or what?"

"Or…" he laughed again, "this!" he reached out and tickled my side but I'm not ticklish on my side so I just smiled.

"Nope, try again Kyouya" I smiled evilly and tickled him again. I couldn't believe how ticklish he was.

He laughed and jumped a little but this time he wasn't just going to take it. He reached up and grabbed my arms holding me by my wrists with one hand and used the other to tickle under my arms. I screamed with laughter and he just smirked evilly, he had found my ticklish spot. Before I knew it we ended up on my living room floor having a tickling fight. Kyouya Ootori was having a tickling fight with me on my living room floor, and it was so much fun. Most of the time I hate being tickled but this time it was fun just to go back and for tickling and laughing and smiling. I had found the little kid side of Kyouya and it was amazing, how his eyes lit up when he laughed and how he didn't care how he looked. He seemed so relaxed and happy.

Finally I screamed surrender when he pinned me, one hand had my wristed pinned above my head, the other tickling me and he was straddling my hips. In a way the position we were in was quiet sexual, but he didn't seem to notice. Kyouya finally stopped tickling me and we both sat there, in the same position, catching our breathes.

He leaned over so he was almost laying on top of me while he catch his breath. Finally he looked down at me and smirked and said, "Ootori's always win."

The air got very heavy when he looked at me. There was a tension in the air and our faces were mere inches apart. Strange thoughts started going through my head, wondering if he's kiss me, if I wanted him to kiss me, if I should kiss him, if it was teenage hormones talking… Then my mind went blank when he started to move his face torwards mine and close his eyes, I was shocked silent, I didn't know what to do or how to react. _This is it I'm getting my first kiss and it will be with Kyouya…_

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" … Of course my father had to walk in right now. I sighed in frustration, my heart still racing. Kyouya looked up at my dad and let go of my hands while simultaneously jumping off me. "Kyouya, I let you into my house with an open invitation, I didn't think I'd have to tell you not to do things with my daughter while you were here. I thought you were smarter than that! I don't want to see anything like that happen again! I don't want any grandbabies until you two are married," he sternly looked at the two of us and then added with a smile. "Now lets go have lunch!"

KPOV:

I was laying on top of Haruhi catching my breath after our tickle fight when I looked down at her and said "Ootori's always win." I hadn't realized until that moment how close our faces were, then I couldn't help but notice how kissable her lips looked. The more I thought about it the more I could feel and uncomfortable bulge forming in my pants, that's when I realized I was straddling her hips and I hoped she didn't notice. I kept thinking about how good she looked, I could feel the thick air in the room and I noticed how the pulse in her wrists had picked up. My mind went almost blank and on instinct I started to close my eyes and move my lips closer to hers. My mind was racing as fast as my heart. _This is it. I'm going to kiss Haruhi, and she'll be my first kiss. _Right as I was about to finally close the gap I hear Haruhi's dad scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I looked up at her dad and let go of her hands while jumping off of her. "Kyouya, I let you into my house with an open invitation, I didn't think I'd have to tell you not to do things with my daughter while you were here. I thought you were smarter than that! I don't want to see anything like that happen again! I don't want any grandbabies until you two are married," he sternly looked at the two of us, glaring at me more than her, and then added with a smile. "Now lets go have lunch!"

My heart just about jumped from my chest when I heard him say this. Not do things with his daughter? He didn't think we were about to… No he couldn't have thought that. But he did say grandbabies… Oh God he thought I was going to have sex with her… "Ranka… This isn't what you think, really it isn't. We were just tickling each other…" I looked over at Haruhi when I finished speaking, her faced showed more frustration than shock.

"Oh I'm sure that's all it was," Ranka said winking at me. He didn't believe me! "Haruhi what do we have to make for lunch? I'm starving! You know, actually, I'm craving some sushi, I'll order it." He then left us humming while he did, like nothing was wrong.

"He has the worse timing a father could have…" I heard Haruhi mumble to herself. "There goes that chance…" she shook her head and looked at me. "Well now that I got you up and dad is ordering sushi, what do you want to do?" she smiled at me and started to stand up. "We should probably look at that nose of yours, maybe re-tape it."

"Alright," I said standing up. "After you."

I fallowed her back to the bathroom so she could help clean up my face and re-tae it. All the time I couldn't help but watch her walk and think about what had just happened and what didn't just happen. It wasn't a very long walk to the bathroom but my mind was still able to think a million things in the 10 feet it took to get there. I was wondering if she had wanted to kiss me, she hadn't moved but that doesn't mean she didn't want it. What could she have been thinking, was it going to be her first kiss too, what if Ranka hadn't walked in? I wanted to know so much but I couldn't help but think how it was a good thing that he did walk in on us. We are not dating, we shouldn't kiss if we're not dating, right? I was so confused and lost in my thoughts I hadn't realized Haruhi had been talking to me.

"Kyouya? Earth to Kyouya, your phone's ringing,"

"Oh… Right sorry I was just lost in thought." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and answered it not even realizing it was my fathers ring tone. "Hello, Ootori Kyouya."

"Where are you?" my heart sank when I heard his voice, he didn't sound drunk, or angry, but it couldn't have been a good question.

"I'm at a classmates house working on a group project." I wasn't sure what else to say.

"Fine… when you are done 'working on your project', I need to talk to you about a business trip we have this week. It seems as though we are being sued and we have to travel to England for court. I need you to come with me… and bring your friend studying law; you'll want the company. I'll discuss the details later." The line went dead.

"Kyouya, are you alright?" Haruhi asked. " You look like you saw a ghost."

"That was my father… he wants me to go on a business trip with him this week… he wants me to bring you…" I sat down on the toilet in Haruhi's little bathroom and all I could think about was how bad all the business trips had been in the past… What if he did what he always did on business trips? What if he gets drunk and hits Haruhi instead of me? Why did he want me to bring Haruhi? What if I can't protect her?

HPOV:

I watched as Kyouya's face whitened as whoever was on the other end of the line talked to him. I watched as he slowly put the phone down and he was in complete shock.

"Kyouya, are you alright?" I asked. " You look like you saw a ghost."

"That was my father… he wants me to go on a business trip with him this week… he wants me to bring you…" he slowly sat down on the toilet and didn't saw a word after that. He looked like he had just visited hell and was remembering it. Why would his father want me to go with him on this business trip and why does Kyouya look so scared by that fact?

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger I'll try to keep it going but I wanted to squish any thoughts of the story being over. **

**Also I want to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites! The Reviews really help me write the story so keep them coming! **


	9. The Trip

**I'm sorry for keeping everyone on edge with the last chapter! I've been really busy with my classes and upcoming concerts. I am still writing in my free time I just don't have a lot of free time. **

**I also want to thank everyone for all the compliments! I really appreciate it. When I first starting writing this story I didn't think people would like. I'm so glad to see how many people actually do, it means a lot to me. **

**Also, I, of course, have ideas of how this story is going to happen and what the main ending of the story is but I am open to suggestions as well! I want to thank mtnikolle for reminding me about the no passport... I almost forgot! **

**I hope you enjoy this update!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Trip

HPOV:

I was sitting in the Ootori's private jet on a 12 hour trip to London England and Kyouya reading something on the couch next to me. I wouldn't believe that this was happening, and I still didn't know why this was happening. I was just sitting there helping Kyouya out when his father called and told him there was a business trip to London and I was told to come. I obviously put up a fight but that didn't last long.

_I'm sitting at the kitchen table with Kyouya and my father on Sunday. They are discussing trip plans and school while I put in my two cent every now and then. _

_ "Father believes it would be a good experience for her to come along and see the London court system and how it works," Kyouya told my father for the second or third time. _

_ "I know, I know… I just don't like the thought of you two being alone with him half way across the world. I barely like the fact I send you home to him every time you come over." _

_ "I understand… I can promise you he wont touch her, I wont allow it." _

_ "Kyouya.." I butted in "I don't have a passport and we're suppose to leave tomorrow? How am I to get one in time?" _

_ "Taken care of unfortunately. I got you one a while back just incase Tamaki tried to take the club out of the country…" he bowed his head and shook it in frustration. "I wish I understood my fathers reasoning but I can't even say I do. All I know is what he told me. We leave tomorrow morning at 7 to board the plane at 9 and he will meet us there after his meeting at 2 tomorrow afternoon. You are to read the court case and if he doesn't make it I am to take rule as head of the company until he can be there. That's all I know I'm sorry." _

I remembered the conversation yesterday but I still didn't believe it. I was both excited and scared. I didn't want to know what his father had in store for me, nor did I know why he was so interested in me. What I did know what that I was currently 30,000ft over Asia on my way to England, which was 9 hours behind us in time and when we get there in 12 hours we will get there at 11am. By brain hurt just thinking about it. Kyouya said I would get use to the time change soon enough and it wasn't that bad, we'd take the first day to recover from jet lag and then the court started at noon, London time, the next day. I sighed to myself not feeling tired but knowing I should sleep at one point.

"Kyouya… What are these trips usually like?" I asked turning away from the window and looking at him. I heard him let out a big breath, like he had been waiting for me to ask.

He shut his book, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and looked at me saying, "Do you want the truth or what I tell Tamaki when he asks?"

"The truth, then we can discuss what to tell the others." I was honestly afraid to know if he was lying to Tamaki.

Kyouya closed his eyes and then patted the seat next to him on the couch. I walked over and sat next to him. Almost as soon as I sat down he turned to me and took my right hand in both of his, he looked me directly in the eyes and said, "There are two opinions here, Haruhi, and I'm praying that it is the first opinion and not the second." He took a deep breath in and than continued. "The first opinion is that my father 'doesn't fell like coming' and leaves me to deal with the case. In this instance I usually hand it well and carry on like nothing in wrong telling people my father is sick. I'll go back to Oran and tell Tamaki I took care of it because my father is sick and no on is the wiser. These are my favorite trips, I get to relax without him and I take care of the company the way he should." There was a little smile hiding on the corner of his mouth when he said this, then is disappeared as he continued. "Then there is opinion two…" He paused and looked at me squeezing my hand slightly. I put my free hand on top of the hand he had on top of mine and gave him a nod to continue. "The second kind of trip is the one where he actually comes. He'll show up late for the meeting or court, he'll come in late every night, drunk, and he'll tell me how bad I am at running the company, how I will never better than my brothers… After these trips I take the next day off school and then continue like nothing ever happened. This is the kind of trip I dread, the kind I am praying will not come true. The last thing I want is for you to witness this let alone be apart of it…" He closed his eyes in shame and bowed his head like he was trying to hide that he was crying.

"Kyouya…" I didn't know exactly what to say but I knew I had to say something. "I don't know what is going to happen but this time around I will be here for you. I wont let him touch you if I –"

"NO!" he cut me off. "If he goes after me I want you to run, or hide, just get out of there. I don't want him touching you. You're not his to touch or control. I can handle it, I use to it. I don't want you hurt… Promise me you'll run?"

"Kyouya I don't –"

"Promise me! Please! I wouldn't be able to handle it if he hurt you, I can't see him hurt you. Please, promise me!"

"I…" I looked into his eyes as they begged me while tears threated to escape. I saw how weak and scared he was. "I promise." I hated saying but I knew he had to hear it.

"Thank you… I would never forgive myself if… if he hurt you. I would never be able to handle it. Thank you."

I looked at him wishing I could do something to help him. I took my hand that he wasn't holding and wiped away the one tear that had escaped his eye. As I did this he couldn't hold in anymore and started to cry. "Oh Kyouya, it'll be okay," I said to him and I wrapped him in my arms and let him cry. I had one hand on his back rubbing it gently while the other ran through his hair. He deserved to cry and I was willing to let him cry as long as he needed without judging. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner and we both laid down on the couch facing each other while his breathing even out. I heard him mumble something into my chest but when I asked he didn't answer. I knew he was just upset at the thought of what could happen but I also knew that he would be okay, that we would both be okay.

KPOV:

I woke up a few hours later not realizing I had cried myself to sleep, in Haruhi's loving arms, again… pathetic. Haruhi was lying under me sound asleep. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I just laid there and watched her sleep. I remembered what had happened before I fell asleep, I also remember mumbling "I love you" into her chest but she didn't catch it. I had no right to mutter such words, especially since I didn't know if they were true. Part of me said they were and the other part of me told me I will never love anyone, that I didn't deserve to love anyone. Besides, why would she ever love me? How could a girl so perfect ever love a boy like me? I was always crying, coming to her bloody, weak, and broken. If I wasn't crying to her I was adding to her debt as the Shadow King. I would never be good enough for her to love.

"Sir, the plane will be landing in England soon, please take your seat and buckle up," A flight attendant told me. I looked at Haruhi's peaceful face, she looked as though she had never been worried or stressed in her life. I sighed thinking of all the problems I put on her shoulders by taking her here and by coming to her in the first place. I placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Haruhi," I said but she didn't respond. "Haruhi, we need to move." Again, she didn't respond. I leaned down and kisser her forehead, this got a response from her.

"Kyouya…" I smiled when she mumbled my name, but then she continued and I watched in shock for a moment… she had just said "Kyouya… Love you too…" I couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth. Had she heard me? I hoped not…

After a few minutes I decided on a plan B so that she would be safe. I picked her up very gently, I could feel my heart skip a beat when she snuggled into me and said my name again in her sleep. I wasn't sure why such a reaction would come out of me but my mind had stopped working. I carried her over to her seat and sat her down buckling her in before buckling myself in. I was surprised and happy she hadn't woken up. As the plain landed my mind was racing with all kinds of questions and daydreams and thoughts and even plans about how I wanted this "business" trip to go. I smirked to myself as plans of wooing her (as Tamaki would call it).


	10. Day One

**Hey everyone, I want to apologize yet again for the late update. I've been so busy with life I haven't had much time on my hands to right. This next chapter i had to cut down a little because it was getting really long to it will be split into two chapters. I'll try to get the next one up soon!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Day One

KPOV:

We arrived in London at 11am London time and went straight to the hotel we were staying in. Haruhi had woken up just enough to get inside and crawl into her bed in her room of the suite. I on the other hand had plans to make I sat on the couch and actually used my black notebook to write. I was planning exactly what I wanted to do with Haruhi with the little time we had here that was all about the case. I figured I would start out small but not to small incase my father did show up. I still wasn't sure why he had wanted her here on the trip with me but for once I did not care about his motives because I got a vacation with Haruhi.

Sometime around one in the afternoon Haruhi woke up. She came out into the main room of the suite and sat on the couch next to me. She looked over at me and after yawning she asked, "What time is it?"

"Well, it's only one in the afternoon here but back home its 1ten at night. The day is just beginning for us." I looked up from my computer where I had just been looking up all the things I had wanted to do today. I smirked at her but on the inside I was a giddy as a school girl thinking of what I had planned. "Why don't we go and get some lunch? Personally I am famished"

"That sounds fine, I'm a bit hungry… But Kyouya, what do they eat here? I barely speak English, I've only had two years of it in school."

"Don't worry, I've been here many times, I know the language well enough and exactly where to eat. Just fallow me." I smirk and packed up my laptop. Today was going to be a good day. I knew exactly what she would like to do here and I couldn't wait to see here expressions.

HPOV:

A short walk away from the hotel was a small Japanese restaurant that Kyouya took us too. The food wasn't what I was use to back home but I had probably been changed for the English pallet. It didn't take us long to eat the small bowls we had and our conversation had been as plain as the food. Kyouya said he really didn't prefer this restaurant but he wanted me to feel comfortable eating food I was use to. It wasn't hard for me to convince him to take me to an English diner for dinner, actually he seam relieved when I asked.

After lunch he had a car waiting outside and we got in for a short ride to a tiny row of shops. I got out of the car just to fallow Kyouya into a bookstore full of books from floor to ceiling. The books were organized in the oddest ways, they were by country but other wise ther was no organization fiction and non-fiction intermixed. I walked over to the Japan section in astonishment. I started to pull out books and just start reading them one by one. I was in my own little world surrounded by stories and knowledge waiting, behind covers of different sizes and colors just to be revealed.

"I figured I'd give you back your reading time since I took some of it away that first night," Kyouya said walking up to me. "I had heard this was a good book store, a little small but rather intriguing." He smirked when he finished and looked down at me showing the smallest smile before grabbing the book he had his finger on off the shelf and sitting down in the chair opposite me. I smiled as I watched him read. He moved his glasses down slightly so he could see better and relaxed into the chair. His expression never changed as he read but his eyes did. I could see right over his glasses and into his grey eyes and watch as they scanned the books page and flash with a different emotion here or there.

I soon became more interested in Kyouya than in the book in front of me. As I watched he never moved over than to turn the page. He's eyes would shine and flash with different thoughts and every now and then he would raise an eyebrow. The way he sat was just like he did at the Host Club, strong, proud, confident, like nothing could ever hurt or destroy him, he was the most attractive man I had ever seen. There was not a once of fat on him, he was slender tall and strong. There was no sign on him of ever getting treated in any other way than privileged. As snobby as he looked he also looked passionate and kind. Behind his exterior position I could see the Kyouya I liked, maybe even loved. The way he cradled the book and the way his foot tapped to a silent beat showed that he wasn't a statue. It amazed me that a boy broken the way he is on the inside showed the whole world this person day after day and never broke down. He was so strong and so broken, so kind and so hurt but only I knew the one side of him and the more I knew the more I found myself loving him, the true person he was not the Shadow King, but Kyouya. I think I am falling in love with Kyouya Ootori…

"If you're just going to stare at me and not the books we might as well leave," Kyouya said looking at me and smirking evilly while I blushed madly. I had not realized he knew I was staring. "Not that I am complaining, I rather enjoyed the compliments in your eyes; however, I do believe there are other places to go before our dinner reservation." He smirked at me one more time before shutting his book and standing up. My blushed went away as I glowered at him and shut my book. Maybe I wasn't in love with Kyouya…

KPOV:

I was rather interested in the book I had in my hand, just a silly fiction story in English, something about a ring in middle earth, I hadn't gotten very far into it when I noticed Haruhi watching me. She was deep in thought and watching my every move so I kept reading not letting myself get to into the novel. She was mainly watching my face but her focus was not on my eyes but on something else. She was in another world, daydreaming if I may say so myself. I watched her eyes move to my hand when I turned the page and then she did a sweep of my body with her eyes. It wasn't a sexy sweep more an appreciative sweep and it made me smile to watch her. She looked to obvious staring, her book in her lap opened but not being read. Her hand pushing her hair out of her face and her mouth and eyes laying her emotions out like a buffet. After a while of letting her stare I looked up and said, "If you're just going to stare at me and not the books we might as well leave." That snapped her out of it right away and I watched as a blush grew on her cheeks. . "Not that I am complaining, I rather enjoyed the compliments in your eyes; however, I do believe there are other places to go before our dinner reservation," I said closing my book and standing up. Her cute blush disappeared and was replaced with a face of annoyance. I smirked to myself. Not only was she staring but I also caught her and she blushed when I pointed it out… Now only if I knew what she had been thinking.

After paying for both Haruhi's and my books we walked to the car waiting for us. Haruhi, of course, put up a fight at me paying but I stole her books without saying a word and paid. I watched her walk away in front of me before getting in the car behind her and I had to admit I had never seen a more beautiful person in my life. I smiled as I remember what I had planned for the rest of the night.

We spent the next few hours going all over London starting at Buckingham Palace and we continued on to the big tourist sites. Haruhi ended up surprising me a lot with the amount of information she knew about London. I had not realized she knew so much about England, she's was spouting out more information about the places we went than some the of tour guides. Her knowledge did come in handy because I didn't have to translate as much for her. She knew English well enough to get around but this was the first time out of the classroom for her and she would trip up on things here or there, it was cute when she caught herself and would just close her mouth and blush at her mistake, and when she didn't catch herself she would have no idea why others were looking at her funny and I would chuckle and help her out. Watching her get so excited about everything was like watching Tamaki at a pet store. She was beaming with excitement and was so happy and cheerful that I catch myself simply smiling at her as she looked around. I watched her more than anything else that day. She was absolutely beautiful, the way she laughed and the way she smiled made me so delighted I wanted to make her smile more, I craved it and I found myself smiling along.

"Kyouya, it's getting dark and I'm hungry, when is dinner planned for?" Haruhi asked me. We had just walked out of the Houses of Parliament. I looked at my watched and realized our dinner reservation was in an hour which gave us plenty of time to get dressed and get there.

"We still have an hour but that gives us just enough time to change and head out," I said with a smile on my face.

"What to you mean change? I don't have much here except my suits for the trail and some comfy clothes."

"Oh don't worry about that," I smirked at her before continuing. "I figured you may need something for a fancy dinner and had the twins mother give me a few evening gowns in your size." I looked down at her and saw the annoyance on her face but behind it I could see her excitement.

"How did you know I'd need something? And how do you know my dress size?"

"Simple, one you're not use to this upper class life style and I figured you wouldn't bring anything because of that. And Two, I'm the one that orders all our costums for the Host Club, I know your sizes from that and gave them to Mrs. Hitachiin, she worked her magic from there. I must say they are reather stunning dresses."

Haruhi looked up at me in shock and just smiled and shook her head. "You really are prepared for everything." I smiled at her comment ushered her to the car.

"After you my Lady." I bowed and fallowed her in. The dinner tonight will be interesting.


End file.
